Le bal de l'inconscience
by Tisama
Summary: Au bal de Noël, Georges s'ennuie de pied ferme. Pire : son frère roucoule avec sa cavalière ! Quand Fred se rend compte de l'humeur morose inhabituelle de son jumeau, s'entame une longue conversation riche en émotions et retournements qui les fera  danser  toute la nuit… (Attention Twincest PWP) REMASTERISEE !
1. Partie 1

**Titre :** Le bal de l'inconscience

**Pairing : **Fred Weasley/ Georges Weasley

**Rating :**M

**Warning : **Lemon Yaoi (BL) Twincest (inceste entre jumeaux pour les non-adepte des termes). AVIS AU NON AMATEURS : Ne restez pas là, on sert du citron très relevé et sans pincettes !

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Au bal de Noël, Georges s'ennuie de pied ferme. Pire : son frère roucoule avec sa cavalière ! Quand Fred se rends compte de l'humeur morose inhabituelle de son jumeau s'entame une longue conversation riche en émotions et retournements qui les fera « danser » toute la nuit…

**Dédicace :** Défi d'analiadu01 à qui je fais de gros bisous. Tu vois, j'ai été capable de faire du yaoi ET de l'inceste !

**Note :** je ne sais pas qui est la cavalière de Georges, je n'ai pas trouvé. Si quelqu'un connaît je suis preneuse.

**Note importante :** J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un OOC (pour Georges surtout). J'aimerais avoir des avis. J'ai un peu perdu la main avec les personnages d'Harry Potter.

Suite au reviews qui me signalait les imperfections ce texte, j'ai décidé de le refaire de vous le faire partager. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des avis. Vous m'avez vraiment motivé pour refaire cet OS. Je l'espère à la hauteur de vos attentes et de vos conseils. Je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, mais l'ingurgitation du manuel de Quelques fautes à éviter quand on écrit un lemon (Merci Althar si tu lis ce texte ! et merci à miniceleste32 pour me l'avoir conseillé).

La reprise complète de ce lemon-ci et l'approfondissement de la situation m'ont demandé une grande réflexion. Du coup, j'ai partagé le texte en deux. J'espère que personne ne sera déçu du changement.

* * *

Quand l'annonce du bal de Noël du Tournois des Trois Sorciers fut donnée, l'effervescence régnant à Poudlard était indescriptible.

Fred et Georges Weasley, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, ne tarirent pas de moqueries devant la gêne de leur frère cadet, Ron, et de son meilleur ami Harry Potter dans leur quête de trouver une cavalière.

Alors qu'ils subissaient une étude sous la surveillance de Snape dans la Grande Salle, ils bavardaient sur la façon de trouver une cavalière. Fred fit grande impression en invitant Angelina Johnson à l'accompagner sous les yeux impressionnés de ses deux cadets et ceux amusés de son frère jumeau.

Ledit jumeau négocia avec une jeune Griffondor dont il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas danser mais qui devait quand même apparaître pour l'image de la Maison.

C'est ainsi qu'après la danse d'ouverture, Georges se trouva sur le banc à observer son frère en pleine éclate avec sa cavalière, la sienne ayant pris la poudre d'escampette. Fred l'aperçu et lui fit signe de les rejoindre mais Georges déclina l'invitation, ne voulant pas déranger.

Sous cette apparence de « amuse-toi, moi je m'emmerde mais je peux me poiler en matant les profs », il bouillonnait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que son frère trouvait à cette fille. C'est vrai qu'elle était gentille, drôle et plutôt jolie, douée en Quiddich et avec des notes excellentes. Mais Fred n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec elle. Ou alors, l'avait-il mis à l'écart, lui son propre frère ?

Était-il amoureux de cette fille ? Allait-il l'abandonner pour elle ? Allait-il mettre fin à leur passion commune que sont les farces pour passer son temps libre avec elle ?

Il voulait son frère pour lui, il ne supporterait pas de le laisser à une étrangère se mettre entre eux. Ils étaient une seule et même âme, personne n'aurait le droit de les séparer. Georges se rendit compte qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de laisser d'autres mains que les siennes prendre soin de son jumeau.

Il était tellement pris dans sa réflexion qu'il fit un bon d'un mètre lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

_Georges, ça va ? J'aime pas ta tête.

_C'est vraiment dommage, parce que t'as la même !

_Je ne te parle pas de ça crétin ! On dirait que tu viens de t'arracher le cœur !

Georges se plongea dans ces prunelles si semblables aux siennes. Cette âme qui résonnait depuis toutes ses années avec la sienne. Indissociable l'un de l'autre sauf pour l'un et l'autre. Leur propre mère ne savait pas les différencier.

_Mais non ! Tu as abusé de bierraubeurre ! réplique Georges avec agacement.

_Non, je suis assez sobre pour me rendre compte quand mon frère jumeau va mal.

_Retourne t'amuser.

_Je ne pourrais pas m'amuser si tu déprime !

_Mais je ne déprime pas ! J'aime pas ce genre d'endroit !

_Alors viens, on va dehors.

_Je ne veux pas gâcher ta soirée.

_Tu vas me la gâcher si bouge pas ton cul et tu viens pas viens prendre l'air avec moi !

_Pourquoi insistes-tu à ce point ?

_Parce que je veux qu'on soit heureux tous les deux ! Qu'on s'amuse ensemble, même si ce n'est pas avec les autres. Mais tant qu'il y a toi avec moi, tant qu'il y a nous ça me va. Mais si tu n'es plus là, alors moi non plus. Oh putain, c'est trop chelou…

_On sort, t'as raison. Je crois que t'as autant besoin d'air frais que moi. »

Les deux jumeaux allèrent dans le parc et s'arrêtèrent devant le Lac Noir. Georges commença à faire quelques ricochets. Ses galets faisaient trois bons à chaque fois. Un sourire vicieux sur le visage, Fred en pris un et en fit cinq du premier coup.

_J'ai gagné !

_C'est pas juste ! Je m'entraîne depuis des semaines et voilà le résultat !

_Je suis le meilleur en tout !

_Ouais… Et auprès des filles aussi !

_T'es jaloux ? Je peux t'apprendre à draguer si tu veux.

_Mais non, je m'en tape des filles !

_Ah bon ? Mais qu'est que t'as alors ?

_Mais rien ! Je vais bien, tu te fais des films.

Fred soupira. Connaissant son frère, il ne lui dirait rien. Mais à défaut de savoir ce qui le tracassait, il pouvait tout de même essayer de lui remonter le moral. Il s'assit sur la berge et tira sur la jambe de Georges pour qu'il tombe à ses côtés.

_Aïe ! C'est deg' de faire ça !

_T'es tout amorphe, faut bien que je te réveille.

Et Fred commença à chatouiller le pauvre Georges qui poussait des cris de protestation. Cela tourna en roulé-boulé sur l'herbe et éclats de rire. Fred finit à quatre pattes, son frère coincé sous lui.

_Comme ça fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait ça !, s'exclama Fred qui essayait de reprendre son souffle et un minimum de sérieux.

_Ouais ! On s'est laissé dépasser par nos blagues et le succès et on a oublié le plus important, renchérit Georges.

_Nous…, réalisa Fred. Alors c'est ça qui te travaillait…

Les deux frères se sourirent puis se redressèrent et s'assirent côte à côte, simplement heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre. Georges jeta un coup d'œil au visage de son frère. Il avait les yeux fermés, et un sourire de bien-être sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit un œil, se sentant observer. Il posa sa main sur celle de Georges qui se détourna gêné, ratant ainsi son frère qui se mordait la lèvre persuadé d'avoir fait une bêtise.

Fred, comme sa moitié, malgré son apparence taquine et désinvolte, était loin d'être bête. Il avait réalisé très tôt que la seule chose qui le rendait vraiment heureux, c'était son frère. Son âme jumelle. Parce que oui, faire des farces c'est très drôle, mais faire des farces avec Georges, c'est extraordinaire.

Il retira la main de celle de son frère qui replia ses jambes contre lui.

La pénombre permettait à Georges de masquer ses yeux. Comment aurait-il pu lui cacher autrement toute sa peine ? À lui qui le connaissait mieux que le reste du monde. À lui qui lui tenait la main alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le ventre de leur mère.

C'était un vide abyssal qui s'emparait de George quand son frère souriait aux autres. Comment dire à son frère qu'il voulait être son exclusivité. Qu'être simplement près de lui ne lui suffisait plus.

Bien-sûr il savait parfaitement que tous ces sentiments étaient vains. Seul, comment pouvait-il leur faire face ? Une demi-âme est si faible...

Il sentit deux bras chaud et rassurants, se glisser autour de ses épaules. Il enfouit avec frénésie son nez dans ce cou si familier, dont l'odeur agis comme un tranquillisant sur lui.

_Tu sais quoi frérot ? murmure Fred dans le creux de son oreille. On finira notre vie ensemble.

_Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonne Georges, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

_T'était jaloux d'Angelina, avoues.

_Et alors ?

_Je viens de réaliser que je ne supporterais pas de te voir avec une fille.

_On va faire comment si on est incapables de trouver quelqu'un parce qu'on est incapables de se séparés l'un de l'autre ? Fred ? Qu'est-ce-que tu f…

Fred s'était emparé de ses lèvres avec douceur, l'empêchant de parler. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Il était en train de risquer tout : sa réputation, complicité avec son frère et même son frère tout court ! Si sa mère l'apprenait, il était fini. Mais il ne voyait que cette alternative à leur problème.

Ce baiser était un geste un appel, pour que son frère cesse de se fermer à lui.

Un baiser terriblement égoïste pour libérer son cœur.

Ses réflexions douloureuses disparurent instantanément quand la main timide de son frère attrapa ses cheveux et plaqua davantage son corps contre le sien. Devant cette réponse positive à ses sentiments, Fred glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son jumeau et un ballet tendre s'entama. Ils se découvraient comme jamais, de nouvelles sensations les asseyaient pour leur plus grand plaisir. Georges revint le premier à la réalité et il repoussa doucement Fred.

_On ne peut rien faire ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

_C'est une mauvaise idée t'a raison. Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

_Je crois… La salle sur demande ?

_Elle-même !, confirma Fred en se levant rapidement. Dépêche-toi, il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous choppe à remonter, ils vont croire qu'on retourne dans les dortoirs.

_Ils n'auront pas tout à fait tort…

_On s'en fou ! On y va ? On a quand même sept étages à monter…

Les deux jumeaux se faufilèrent discrètement et passèrent inaperçus aux yeux des autres élèves de Poudlard trop absorbés par la fête. Le sourire au lèvres, main dans la main, ils courraient dans les escaliers comme les enfants qu'ils n'ont jamais cessé d'être.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Partie 2

**Titre :** Le bal de l'inconscience

**Pairing :**Fred Weasley/ Georges Weasley

**Rating : **M

**Warning : **Lemon Yaoi (BL) Twincest (inceste entre jumeaux pour les non-adepte des termes). AVIS AU NON AMATEURS : Ne restez pas là, on sert du citron très relevé et sans pincettes !

**Disclamer :**Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé : **Au bal de Noël, Georges s'ennuie de pied ferme. Pire : son frère roucoule avec sa cavalière ! Quand Fred se rends compte de l'humeur morose inhabituelle de son jumeau s'entame une longue conversation riche en émotions et retournements qui les fera « danser » toute la nuit…

* * *

Arrivés devant la salle sur demande Fred passa trois fois devant le mur magique et la belle porte tarabiscotée apparu. Il l'ouvrit et fit signe à Georges de passer devant lui. Il trouva avec étonnement une salle à la moquette rouge sombre qui étouffait le bruit de ses pas des boiseries sombres aux filaments dorés recouvraient les murs. La pièce était pourvue d'un canapé rouge carmin, une table basse, une petite commode et d'un gigantesque lit à baldaquin dans les même tons que la chambre.

_Ça te plaît ?, demanda Fred.

_Oui. Mais ce n'est pas un peu... trop ?

_Tu sais que la salle sur demande est assez capricieuse. Elle répond à nos attentes comme ça l'arrange.

Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Georges, le fit asseoir sur le divan et pris place à côté de lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et poussa un soupire de bien-être. Il sentit les doigts de Georges caresser ses cheveux.

Ils avaient souvent ce genre de moment quand ils étaient petits : les soirs d'orage, après une grosse colère de leur mère, pendant un repas de famille, quand ils s'étaient dépensés toute la journée et que la fatigue les prenaient… Mais Fred fit quelque chose qui n'était pas habituel dans leurs étreintes il recommença à l'embrasser. Ils passèrent de longues minutes à découvrir la bouche de l'un et de l'autre. C'était sans compter sur Fred qui n'avait pas pour habitude de faire les choses à moitié et qui les débarrassa de leurs vestes de smoking et commença à déboutonner la chemise de son vis-à-vis pour glisser sa main sur sa peau.

Georges s'étonna de la chaleur de cette main, dont il apprécia le contact. Où cela allait-il les mener ? Qu'importe, le besoin de son frère était bien trop important pour l'ignorer. Il faufila à son tour ses mains sous la chemise de Fred. Même pour respirer leurs lèvres ne se séparaient pas tout à fait. Les boutons de leur chemise se défaisaient un à un jusqu'à-ce que leur peau soit totalement à la portée de l'autre. Les caresses fusèrent. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, mais ils se rendirent compte que les endroits qui les faisaient réagirent étaient différents. La chaleur commençait à monter ostensiblement. Tous deux éprouvaient une excitation grandissante, des papillons entamèrent un bal mouvementé dans leur bas-ventre et ils sentaient leur entrejambe durcir fortement.

Fred passa ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire et chuchota au creux de l'oreille de son jumeau :

« Ce serais dommage de laisser ce lit grandiose alors que nous approchons tous deux d'un état critique…

_Fred…, gémit Georges Je ne veux pas, c'est trop tôt.

_Chut !, souffla son frère. Je n'irais pas au bout sans que tu le veuille. Mais il faut faire quelque chose.

_J'ai mal…

_Je sais. Suis-moi.

Il se leva et pris son frère par la main. Avec une douceur qui lui était peu commune il l'allongea sur le lit. Il le trouva magnifique avec sa chemise blanche ouverte, les yeux brillant de désir, ses cheveux roux en bataille sur la couverture rouge et or, et son pantalon gonflé. Fred cueillit un baiser sur ces lèvres qui par leur simple couleur réclamaient par la présence des sienne. Ses mains glissèrent sur les flancs de Georges jusqu'à ses hanches. Elles s'affairèrent à déboutonner le haut du pantalon qui menaçait d'exploser. Puis elles continuèrent leur course jusqu'au chevilles de Georges. Fred retira les chaussures et les chaussettes de son jumeau avant de poser quelques baisers sur le haut de son pied.

Georges se redressa sur ses coudes et observa avec amusement les étreintes de son frère. Celui-ci n'en pouvais plus d'avoir son frère tout à lui et d'en profiter si peu : il retira en bonne et due forme le pantalon de smoking déjà déboutonné pour découvrir un simple boxer noir. Il voulut le débarrassé mais Georges voulait aussi être acteur de ce spectacle.

Il repoussa son frère avant que celui-ci n'est pu atteindre l'objet de son désir. Il attrapa les pans de la chemise de Fred et le plaqua sur le dos. Il se positionna à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et fit descendre sa bouche le long de son torse, taquinant au passage ses tétons de quelques coups de langues, pour finir dans son nombril. Il s'arrêta pour embrasser Fred qui voyait des étoiles devant son frère si entreprenant. D'une main un peu timide Georges ôta le pantalon de son jumeau qui s'excitait à travers leur baiser, et qui plus par l'ivresse du mouvement que par frustration d'être soumis, les fit basculer et retira sa chemise dans laquelle il étouffait.

Georges se cala contre des coussins et Fred retira sensuellement son caleçon. Un moment se gêne s'installa dans lequel Georges tenta de cacher la partie la plus intime de son anatomie.

_Hé ! Je t'ai déjà vu nu !

_Mais pas comme ça !

_Je suis dans le même état...

Pour démontrer ses dires , il retira simplement le reste de ses vêtements qui devenaient difficiles à supporter.

De voir son frère si confiant rassura Georges. Il se détendit et croisa ses bras autour de la nuque de son frère qui s'allongea au dessus de lui. Leurs sexes se frôlaient, diffusant des courants de plaisir partout dans leurs corps.

_Haaa... haaa... Fred... C'est si... bon...

_Oh ouais, putain...

_T'avais promis que tu ferrais quelque chose.

_Je sais. Excuse-moi de vouloir profiter de mon frère qui s'abandonne pour moi et seulement moi.

Tout en déposant de petits baisers dans le cou de son âme sœur, il enlaça lascivement sa verge jumelle, déjà recouverte de pré-sperme, et créa un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Georges s'agrippait se toutes ses forces au drap, tant la sensation de plaisir était puissante. Le dos arqué, ses hanches bougeant au rythme de ces doigts délicieux, il avait perdu toute notion de pudeur. Ses yeux étaient fermés comme pour profiter jusqu'au bout de ce plaisir inconnu jusqu'alors, la bouche grande ouverte, aucun son de parvenait à en sortir.

Soudain il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son frère intensément, lui criant silencieusement ce qui allait suivre.

Fred n'eut donc aucun surprise quand sa main fut recouverte de la semence de Georges. Celui-ci rougit par son manque de self-contrôle mais il fut vite rassuré par un langoureux baiser qui lui-même entraîna de nombreuses caresses.

Quand ils cassèrent le baiser, Fred, les yeux suppliant plantés dans ceux de Georges qui recommençait à ressentir de l'excitation, murmura :

_J'ai envie de toi... Laisse-moi te prendre, Georges.

Celui-ci hésita un instant. Ce n'était pas anodin ce que lui demandait son frère. Mais que pouvait-il refuser à Fred ? Certainement pas de lui procurer le même plaisir que lui qu'il venait de ressentir.

_Vas-y... Tu fais attention, hein ?

_Oui, je te promets, je ferais le plus attention possible. Attends-moi, j'arrive tout de suite.

_Fred ? Que fais-tu ?

Son frère se dirigeait vers la commode et il en ouvrit un des tiroirs. Il revint avec un petit flacon et un sachet de forme carrée.

_Je rends ta première expérience inoubliable.

Il déposa du lubrifiant sur trois de ses doigts puis il glissa son index vers l'intimité tant convoitée.

Il massa avec application l'anneau de chair puis inséra son index à l'intérieur. Georges se cambra sous l'intrusion et lâcha un cri d'inconfort.

Pour détourné l'attention de son frère, Fred lui suçota le gland en le fixant avec un regard lubrique. La caresse eu l'effet escompté car Georges ne ressenti plus de gêne, miaulant de plaisir.

Le doigt bougea doucement puis de plus en vigoureusement pour laisser place à un deuxième. Fred engloutit totalement la verge de son jumeau et entama des mouvement des ciseaux. Totalement hypnotisé par les yeux et la bouche de son frère, Georges était à peine conscient de ce qui se passait en lui.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée du troisième indésirable.

_Aaah ! J'ai mal !

Il ne mentait pas : les larmes lui montait aux yeux, sa respiration était hachée.

Fred abandonna son jouet et se plaça près du visage de son vis-à-vis.

_Respire doucement, calme-toi. Voilà, comme ça. Chut... Tout doux.

De sa main valide, il caressa tendrement les cheveux flamboyant de Georges. Cela l'apaisa en quelques secondes. Il ferma les yeux et senti des lèvres se poser chastement contre les siennes.

Quand elles se retirèrent, il plaça vite ses mains dans le dos de Fred.

_Recommence...

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Georges senti la langue inquisitrice de son frère effleurer ses lèvres et il les ouvrit largement pour s'abandonner à l'étreinte.

Il en oublia les trois doigts de Fred qui en profita pour engager progressivement une danse remplie de sensualité.

Il fut rappeler à l'ordre à par son sexe douloureux qui suintait déjà de pré-sperme.

_Georges, je vais de te prendre, murmura Fred contre la bouche de son adoré.

Le regard de celui-ci se voila d'inquiétude.

_On va le faire ensemble.

Georges se redressa sur ses coudes intrigué. Il regarda son frère ouvrir le petit sachet carré, en extraire le préservatif et souffler dessus pour en connaître le sens.

Fred lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui tendit la protection.

_Mets-le.

Georges rougit intensément, mais approcha d'une main tremblante, la virilité de son frère. Il posa le préservatif sur le gland et le déroula sur la longueur.

Puis Fred s'empara à nouveau de la bouteille de lubrifiant, qui fut vite volée par Georges.

_Hé !

_C'est moi qui le fait !

Fred éclata de rire. C'était SON Georges qu'il retrouvait là. Une émotion proche de la béatitude état plaqué sur sa figure pendant qu'il regardait son jumeau verser quelques goûte de liquide dans sa main.

_Approche Fred.

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Georges engloba le membre de son jumeau dans sa main pour étaler le produit.

Puis il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

_Viens... Maintenant.

Fred fit basculer son frère sur le dos. Il s'allongea au dessus de lui et plaça ses jambes sur ses épaules.

Le cœur de Georges battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il sentait le bout de la verge de son frère effleurer son intimité. Il accrocha ses bras autour de son cou et amena son visage tout près du sien.

Fred sourit et tout en déposant une myriade de baisers légers sur les lèvres désirables, pénétra en douceur l'antre préparée et lubrifiée. Il ferma les yeux, emporté par le plaisir que lui provoquait l'étau brûlant qui l'enserrait.

Il fut ramener à la réalité par des ongles qui s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans son dos. Ses yeux yeux croisèrent les prunelles de son jumeau. Son visage était déformé par l'inconfort.

_Fred... Ne bouge surtout pas...

Celui-ci grimaça. La pression sur son sexe l'incitait à justement faire le contraire, mais son frère passe avant.

Georges, de son côté, essaie de retrouver un souffle normal. Transpercé de l'intérieur, il asphyxie. Les secondes passent comme des heures jusqu'à ce que son frère passe sa main sur son sexe. Il laisse s'échapper un long râle de plaisir et le sensation d'étouffement disparaît.

_Vas-y, souffle-t-il d'une voix sulfureuse.

_Quoi ?, s'étonne sont frère qui a commence à ne plus penser. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Georges empoigne avec force sa tignasse rousse avec fermeté l'oblige à le regarder.

_Défonce-moi.

Sur ses mots il retombe sur les draps, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête dans une attente lascive. Fred sentit un frisson excitation traverser tout son corps. Il était déjà loin mais là...

Il fais de rapide vas-et-viens sur le sexe de son jumeau tout en se libérant de l'étreinte ardente autour de lui. Avant d'en sortir entièrement, il la pénètre à nouveau avec un peu plus de vigueur que la fois précédente.

Sous lui, Georges lâche de longs gémissements plaintifs.

A chaque coup de reins il essaya de changer d'angle jusqu'à...

_Là ! Fred ! Là !, hurla le bienheureux.

Son jumeau soupira de soulagement. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir éprouver tous les deux du plaisir en même temps.

Il recommença son geste et son frère se cabra de plaisir, l'engloutissant plus loin qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent. Le bonheur de voir son frère hurler de plaisir à en perdre la voix et la jouissance que lui procurée les parois contractées autour de son sexe, lui faisaient perdre pied.

Il n'est plus que grognements d'aise. Son frère balance ses hanches en rythme avec les siennes. Ils s'éloignent pour mieux se retrouver. Cris, sueur et salive se mélangeaient. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus.

Soudain Georges saisit le coussin sur lequel il s'appuyait et se libéra dans un râle grave et profond.

Fred sentit son sexe être enserré plus que raison et ses doigts devenir poisseux. Dans un coups de reins ultime, il atteint le climax et explose à l'intérieur de Georges.

Ils mirent quelques seconde à revenir à eux, dévastés par leur orgasme.

Fred fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il se retira de son jumeau avec précaution jette son préservatif, il récupéra une boite de mouchoir atterrie là par magie (merci la salle sur demande) et passa un rapide coup sur leurs deux corps.

Une fois cela fait, il se colla dans le dos de son frère déjà en boule sous les draps. Il caressa avec douceur son bras déclenchant un frisson merveilleux chez son jumeau. Celui-ci se retourna et plaça son frère sur le dos pour se blottir dans son cou sur lequel il déposa de tendres baisers.

Soudain, il releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux si semblables aux siens.

_Fred... Est-ce-que... Tu sors avec Angelina ?

Cette phrase réveilla d'un coup son frère qui s'enfonçait avec bonheur dans le sommeil, emporté par les bras de Georges.

_C'est maintenant que tu demande ça crétin ? Après ce qu'on viens de faire ?

_Tu n'as pas répondu.

_Mais non ! C'est toi que j'aime. Je t'aime toi et rien que toi. Je ne sors avec personne !

_Personne ?

_Tu veux officialiser notre relation ?

_C'est pas bizarre de sortir avec son frère ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire ? Je t'aime.

Fred ne se rendit compte de ses mots que lorsqu'il vit le sourire étincelant de son jumeau.

_Je t'aime encore plus. Mais... Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre un peu avant de le dire à maman...

_J'attendrais si tu promets de ne jamais m'abandonner.

_Je veux rester pour toujours avec toi.

_Alors tant mieux. Comme ça, je pourrais te prouver que c'est moi qui t'aime le plus !

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés par leurs ébats passionnés et les émotions éprouvantes de la soirée.

C'était si bon d'être dans les bras de la personne que l'on chérie le plus monde.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est fini. J'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi cette nouvelle version ! C'est à mon avis le meilleur lemon que j'ai écris jusqu'ici._

_Les reviews c'est juste là, ça coûte rien et ça fait plaisir._

_A bientôt !_


End file.
